


The canvas of your skin.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Artist AU, Drabble, F/F, Kinda, The Queen and The Guardian, pretty much body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee had known her new project was going to be a struggle. She just hadn't expected it to be an emotional one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The canvas of your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Neil-jjosten's](http://neil-jjosten.tumblr.com/) prompt: 'renee the artist and allison her (nude??!!) model.'
> 
> I am like 130% that this doesn’t make actual sense and the ending isn't the best because I ended up just dumping alot of feelings onto a page, and it’s probably more of Renee having alot of body-worship for Allison, but oh well. I tried. I hope you like it! 
> 
> [Please send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

At first, it started because Renee’s art teacher decided that their new project was to be on life studies and that, in order to ensure the ‘authenticity of feeling‘ and to ‘let their true selves show through their art,’ they had to get their own models and produce studies of them with a media of their choice. And this would all be fine and dandy, except they had to be _nude_ and that was a big problem because for _some reason_ people aren’t too _keen_ on the idea of having somebody stare at their naked body so they could paint a picture of it and show it to the world. How surprising is that? You’d think people would be ripping their arms off in their desperation to volunteer.

_(Renee is 99% sure her art teacher did this to spite them, because she hates being stuck teaching the ‘problematic students’ and believes that she could do so much better for herself)._

As a result, Renee had found herself in a tricky position where this project was 45% of her final grade, but she had no model because she couldn’t afford to hire one and nobody in her class was willing to help her (they were uncomfortable around her, perhaps because of her reputation as a Fox). The deadline grew closer every passing day, but she was nowhere near finishing her project because she didn’t have a key component like, oh I don’t know, _a model_. Her stress levels were through the roof and she couldn’t figure out what to do. It hadn’t registered to her to ask her friends for help before the night that they were having their weekly girls night, nursing a bottle of beer each as they spoke about this and that, and she finally mentioned it to them (it had slipped her mind before then). So she was very surprised when Allison said:

“I could do it. I’ve done modelling in the past and we all know I look fantastic naked, so your project would be the absolute best.”

Doubt was her first emotion (she remembered how Allison had spoke of how demeaning modelling was and how if there was thing she would never let the world have, it was her body), but she met Allison’s eye’s and found that the warmth in the was genuine, as was her smile and the offer that came with it. And upon seeing that, all she could feel was bone-deep relief and gratitude.

So she accepted, thinking that it would all be fine (they’d seen each other naked before, after all, so why would it be any different this time?) and hadn’t even thought that there was a chance something could change between them, because they were friends and this was what friends were for, right? Helping each other out?

_(She couldn’t have been more wrong)._

All that changed when she had her easel in front of her and Allison was stretched out in the agreed position, skin completely bare of everything. She’d known Allison was beautiful, but she wasn’t prepared for how deep an underestimate that was. She wasn’t prepared for how she’d find herself transfixed by the ease with which she posed, body holding the air of someone who was confident in their own skin and didn’t care if the world knew it. She wasn’t prepared for the thoughts and emotions that sprang up as she stared and stared and stared.

_(She wasn’t prepared for how hard it would be to look away)._

It took a great deal of effort for her to actually _paint_ Allison, but once she started she found herself focusing more than usual, trying so, so hard to produce pictures that could replicate Allison’s beauty, and ended up producing better work on this project than she ever has before. Her teacher adored it and she passed with flying colours.

_(”There’s so much passion behind each stroke, like it’s trying to convey their very soul. Honestly, I’ve never seen anything like it. Are you and the model close?“_

_“…Yes, we are.”)_

There was absolutely no reason for them to continue after Renee had got her grade, but for some reason, they did. Whenever they were alone, it became default for Renee to get her art materials and Allison to strip, so they could spend a few hours together with only the movement of her paintbrush against the canvas to distract them from each other. It was a comfortable arrangement and one that they kept between the two of them- they didn’t mention it to anyone else, so they all thought it had finished when Renee’s project had been handed in.

_(Not because they were ashamed of it, but because it felt so intimate to them. It felt like something they wanted to keep for just the two of them)._

But with each passing painting, Renee found herself growing more and more frustrated, because nothing she did managed to truly capture Allison’s beauty. It all felt inadequate, like trying to compare an angel to stick in the mud.

 _(It couldn’t capture the way her eyes lit up as she smiled, the way her head tilted slightly to the side when she was thinking or the way she seemed ethereal with her confidence and the sense that she was untouchable)._

And yet, she couldn’t figure out why it felt like this. It wasn’t until one day, when Allison left her pose on the couch to stand behind her chair, leaning across Renee so she could look at the picture as she said:

“Wow, that’s better than some of the photographers I’ve had in the past.”

She barely registered the words enough to say ‘thank you,’ as she couldn’t help but stare, (at the way Allison’s hair fell around her face, the slight crinkle beneath her eyes as she studied the picture carefully, the way her eyelashes cast shadows on her face), and she found herself wondering what those lips would feel like on hers, that she understood.

_(She understood why she always wanted to be around Allison and she wanted to make her happy. Why she couldn’t look away from her and she felt like her heart was full enough to burst every time she smiled. She understood why nothing could ever match up to her, because she was the only one she needed._

_Because she was the one she loved)._

Allison soon noticed her stare and turned her gaze from the painting to Renee, eyes meeting hers with a silent question that may (or may not) have received an answer (she’d never know), because after a few moments more Allison was surging forward. And they were kissing. They kissed until they were breathless, one of her hands on Allison’s cheek, the other on her waist as Allison’s arms snaked around her neck, the two of them pressed as close to each other as they could get as the need to touch- to _feel_ \- was ignited in them for the first time in forever. And when they finally had to break away because their lungs couldn’t take it any longer- because they needed to breathe before their hearts burst- their foreheads came to rest against each other as they smiled, breath coming out in pants, both sharing in the euphoria as Allison sad:

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

Renee simply grinned back and they kissed again and again, until everything around them is forgotten, because the only thing that matters is each other and the fact that they are there, in this moment.

_(When Dan and Matt returned to the dorm an hour later, they were still kissing- Allison on Renee’s lap with their arms wrapped around eachother, which wouldn’t have been a problem, only she was still very naked as she hadn’t bothered to pull away so she could dress._

_After they recovered from the embarrassment, Dan was 300 bucks richer as she was the only one to bet on their relationship happening. She used the money to take the four of them to dinner to celebrate and it was the first in what would be a large number of double dates)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
